Trouble Is A Friend
by teabags
Summary: Moving into his new apartment for college Takano Masamune was happy that his rough home life was over. Although when he meets his roommate it seems he's a very sweet and considerate guy. But over time things slowly begin to change for them both. There's trouble on the campus! (Violence/Language included)
1. He walks

******Summary**: Moving into his new apartment for college Takano Masamune was happy that his rough home life was over. Although when he meets his roommate it seems he's a very sweet and considerate guy. But over time things slowly begin to change for them both. There's trouble on the campus! 

******Warnings**: Angst, Romance, Yaoi (Don't like then don't read), Stalking, Brutallity, Violence, Mental Illness, Obsession Triggering, Swearing and more creepiness in general

******Disclaimer**: Not mine  
**  
**

* * *

**Trouble Is A Friend**

**Chapter One**

_"Love is passion, obsession, someone you can't live without. Fall head over heels. Find someone you can love like crazy and who will love you the same way back. How do you find them? Well, you forget your head, and you listen to your heart. And I'm not hearing any heart. Cause the truth is, there's no sense living your life without this. To make the journey and not fall deeply in love, well, you haven't lived a life at all. But you have to try, cause if you haven't tried, you haven't lived."_

xxxx

Finally, a fresh start. College was beginning shortly for the raven haired youngster, unsure and not exactly excited about it eighteen year old Takano Masamune walked into the complex. It wasn't anything special just an ordinary small apartment for him to bunk in while he studied. Although he was relieved to be away from his mother, freedom at last. He wearily sighed as he dropped his bags on the bare bed which was in need of a couple of sheets and covers.

Grabbing his phone out he wrote a quick text to his mother to let her know he'd arrived safely and was okay. Sitting on the edge of the bed after pressing send he let out a huff with his arms resting on his parted legs, Masamune glanced around the place. It really was cramped the kitchen was tiny with only enough room for a small fridge, sink, kettle and electric cooker on the counter. He'd already checked the bathroom that included a simple toilet and shower. Then flickering his eyes he noticed the other bed that was on the opposite side of the room not too far from his own.

The teen was already informed that he had a roommate joining him soon but he didn't have a clue when they would arrive. He assumed it'd be another guy, grimacing at the thought of his new companion being a girl would probably be a little too awkward. What with the changing situation, underwear washing and bathroom chaos Masamune knew how much women respected their privacy.

He laid down sprawled over the mattress a million to one thoughts were flying through his mind. There was zero energy left in him, Masamune was so tired after the mad year he had endured in high school just gone. The break up of his family was the key thing that irked him, no longer known by the name "Saga" he was still trying to get used to his mother's maiden name. Everything felt so weird and quite upsetting too when he thought about it. However it wasn't as if his parents really loved each other anyway, soon finding out that he was no blood relation to his so-called "father" he wondered why they even bothered to stick together as long as they had.

His eyes were so heavy Masamune hadn't caught much sleep the night before either. He stayed up too late lately, course now with school coming up, papers and exams he would be having to get a lot of shut-eye to function. It felt too bothersome, he couldn't be assed.

Gradually his lids fluttered until they eventually clasped shut. Maybe just a few hours wouldn't hurt after all he was going to be a busy boy shortly.

* * *

An hour or he Masamune had slept. It wasn't when he heard a sudden thud which awoken him, slowly he blinked open his eyes cursing under his breath he was certain his vision was worsening everything was so blurry at first until it all even out again he looked around half asleep still functioning. Wiping the corners of his eyes to rid the sleep he saw other bags and boxes in the room and they definitely were not his. And from the looks of the black bag and masculine suitcase he assumed it was most positive a guy moving in.

"Huh?"

It looked like his new roommate had moved in too. Masamune shuffled over on his bed being nosy he had a closer look at the others belongings. The teen felt rather uncomfortable that he'd fell asleep, not knowing that the person who he was staying with already caught glance at him yet he had no idea what they even looked like.

Sitting up he rummaged into the front pocket of his jacket for his phone and read its time.

_"7.30pm" _

Tucking it away he was surprised he had managed to sleep for five hours. He moved his back around to loosen his muscles then retreated to the small front room. Hopefully the other guy who would be joining him would be in there too, Masamune wasn't the chatty type but he could get along with most people it would be nice if they were a decent type of lad who just wanted to light a smoke and chill too. That would be his ideal roommate.

But when opening the door there was nobody. The room with its plain brown love seat, coffee table and television remained there in place. He wondered whether they had gone out for something, it wasn't as if they had any food in, he also made a metal note to stock up on ramen from the conbini around the corner later on.

It did jump into his mind about what woke him up. The new guy might had only left the place, it could have been him making that awakening noise. Unless it was somebody from the floor above or next door as the walls were rather thin earlier Masamune heard the murmuring voices of the other neighbors next door when he had arrived inspecting the place, it was easy because the complex was in a quiet environment already.

There wasn't much else to do apart from pack now and maybe give the place a wipe over. He began getting all his belongings folded as best he could and shoved into the tightly compact set of drawers on his side of the bed. Then leisurely took his time putting away the rest of his things, it was hard finding a place for most things half the time he had to cram everything together and sneakily took over some of the newbie's space too. It was just tough, Masamune was there first and the earliest bird always got the worm.

Hearing the mellow tune of his phone go he saw it was his mother calling. Course, who else would it be, he had very few friends. He stared down at it empty not really wanting to talk to her it continued ringing until it stopped.

Rolling his eyes he had already let her know he was fine there was no need to pester him any further. She never cared before, it should just stay that way.

No more arguments, smashing of cups or dishes, heated eye contact, cold atmosphere around the house or any of that. The nightmare had ended.

* * *

Masamune came back a few hours after with a plastic bag filled with a small amount of food and a couple of cans. Having no idea what the other person liked he just settled for himself. He almost tripped there in the dark over the other pair of shoes that lay in the doorway, holding the wall for support he cursed to himself and kicked his own off.

Flicking on the kitchen he found that it had already been used, not that it was filthy but someone had been hope from the small few coffee grains that lay on the counter.

He brushed them away and opened the fridge to find it semi-full of somebody else's food. He sighed, now it was a hassle for him to fidget and jigsaw his own food into the thing not to mention he had beer too to shove in. Managing he turned off all the lights figuring it was best to go to bed.

In the bedroom he could smell the hot damp air mixture with a lingering fresh soapy scent in the darkness, he saw the hunched up small figure there underneath his own sheets quietly snoring away.

Masamune wasn't in the mood to take a shower or to change either. He tried to be quiet when grabbing out the unused covers from the drawers that were provided and climbing on to the bed he pulled them over.

It was silent but the soft mewls from the other person next to him were actually nice to listen to. He looked over at the form, the dim amount of moon light shining through the small creek in-between the two curtains on them both he could just about make out what colour hair they had.

It seemed to be a light brown colour, though he may be wrong but they certainly were a brunette. Observing his length Masamune saw he was the taller of the two, he looked short huddled up there and was no doubt shortish when standing. Now all he wanted to see was their features and talk to them. He hoped that this person was nice, there had been too many assholes in his past he had no time for them. Although as he removed his gaze away and sluggishly shutting his eyes he didn't even know why he was so interested.

* * *

It wasn't his body clock that pressured him into getting up. The slamming of next door startled his peaceful slumber and the droning of mellow car horns from the city rung his brain. Masamune turned on his side grunting, another five more minutes or so he would be right. Clearing his throat and scratching his hair including the tickle on the bridge of his nose he saw through a murky gaze that his roommate was in-fact up.

Took him a couple of seconds or so for him to make out the posture of a floppy fringed brunette sat cross legged on his bed, which appeared to be plump and made up neatly. He watched as he read his novel away silently in a happy haze. The teen eyed the book, it was good to know his roommate was a reader since he was too.

Hazel eyes married doe emerald-green when the brunette realized he was being watched. He grinned widely at Masamune, it was strange as if he was overjoyed to see him. He wondered whether or not he had been waiting for him to wake up.

"Uwah!" He let out. "You're awake, finally!"

Masamune dragged himself up now sitting properly on the bed and greeted coolly. "Hey"

It seemed had waited after all.

"Did you sleep well?!"

He shrugged.

"Ah!" He waved off his hand. "I'm you're new roommate! Pleased to meet you, my name is Oda Ritsu!"

Masamune felt his eye twitch.

"Takano Masamune"

Ritsu placed his book down at his side as he leaned forward. "I saw you asleep last night when I arrived I didn't want to wake you though, I was really tired myself too.

"Don't worry about it"

The brunette just grinned when they were stuck with a minute of awkward silence but eventually it broke when this Ritsu asked him what school he had gone to, told him where he had come from and then asked about his subjects Masamune was taking up.

"Really?! I'm taking up literature!" He crooned. "I've loved it so much since I was little, I used to read so many books at school then I'd try to remember everything it was crazy."

"You like reading a lot then?"

"It's practically.. My life" He said looking around shyly. "It's something I've always had a passion for"

"Ah"

Masamune was aware he didn't exactly sound too interested but this guy's positive attitude was getting on his nerves already. They had a small chat as Takano made his bed and left the room Ritsu followed him like a sheep. He was at his side speaking while Masamune made a hot drink which or course he had to be polite enough to ask and make him one too. And in their cramped living room Ritsu sat on the arm of the seat chatting Masamune's ear off about all the books he had read now it turned out the taller teen was a big reader too.

"I had a feeling you were a book person too" He chuckled.

"What makes you think that exactly?" Glaring at Ritsu in the corner of his eyes the shorter teen's stomach bubbled every time he fully looked him in the eyes.

"I just did!"

"You know" Now changing the topic as he blew his coffee. "We should.. Probably check out the campus pretty soon.. Find out about our classes too"

"Are you looking forward to them?" He asked cheerfully.

"Honestly.. No"

"Takano-san should be more enthusiastic!" Ritsu beamed scooting closer to him. "It isn't as if it will be boring..There will be plenty of work to do and.. You'll have me to talk to"

Ritsu looked down bashfully into his cup thumbing it's sides with a goofy grin.

"How fun" Even he heard how sarcastic that sounded but Ritsu didn't stop being overly nice.

He stop rambling when he took a good and long look at Takano who hadn't been too thrilled from the beginning of their meeting. Ritsu dropped his gaze again nervously he began tapping his finger nails instead now. He couldn't help but think he was being annoying already.

"Listen.. I apologize if I am coming on too strong.. L-Like if I'm bothering you I will stop if you want to be left alone."

Well didn't this catch Masamune's attention, he raised his brow at the shorter one surprised by what he said.

"I'm always like this" He admitted. "You don't have to apologize to me, I don't care."

Miffed yet pleased that he hadn't irritated the other teen further he just simply smiled. Masamune had to mentally disclose that it was enjoyable to have somebody as Ritsu as his roommate. He was courteous, friendly and talkative otherwise it would be rather boring if he had someone similar to himself living with him or worse.

"I got some food in last night from the store"

"Eh?"

It wasn't till Masamune recalled last night where he had been struggling to fit his own meals and beer into that tiny refrigerator. "Oh yeah, I saw that."

"I don't know what you like.. But I got the basics if that's helpful? And bento!"

The taller teen leaned his head against the cushion. "Really? I was just going to settle with Ramen, s'easier."

"I see"

How considerate of this Oda Ritsu, guilt stumbled upon Masamune he felt rather bad maybe he should have picked something up but he didn't know this would happen.

"Do you drink?"

"Hm?" Ritsu cocked his head like a curious puppy.

"Alcohol? You into it or-"

"Yes I like it!" His answer came rather sudden. "I drink"

Masamune wasn't convinced he was being truthful his eagerness and gesture gave it away. "I got a few cans in, so just help yourself."

"I-I will do later, thank you." He grinned into his brew.

"Unless you're not keen on Asahi and Kirin"

"No! No! It's fine thank you so much!"

Noticing the faint knitting of the other teen's eyebrows Masamune grasped that he probably hadn't touched alcohol in his life.

They spoke some more until it was time to get a move on with things. The pair discussed their living arrangements, down to washing and food. It was better now that Masamune found himself a part timer at a book shop not too far away he didn't have to rely so much on his mother.

"Um.. I'm not working right now.. But.. I am looking" It was almost like a whisper.

"You do know you gotta pay your share too right?"

"I know that.. It's just.. My parents are.. Well keeping me on my feet for now"

"I see"

"I want my own independence too though! T-That's why I moved out.. I want to be like everyone else."

Masamune cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ritsu looked around unsure. "Please keep this to yourself.. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this again.. My father owns a company hopefully.. You can understand where I am going with this."

The taller teen didn't ask what company it was, he could already see how discomforted Ritsu was with telling him all this he knew just how personal his situation was. And so he decided to switch to something else to talk about.

"Wanna go out?"

Colour filled the other's already rose ridden cheeks at his question though he understood it wasn't that type of question.

"Out?" Ritsu repeated.

"Yeah, Sitting around is boring."

He lifted from the sofa and Ritsu did too like his shadow he followed him into every room.

"I have.. No where to really go"

"Don't you want to get something to eat?" Masamune grabbed his hoodie from his bed throwing it on he began zipping it up when he looked over at Ritsu who was still making up his mind.

"Um.. We have food here though?"

"I'm talking about getting out of this place for a while, fresh air will do us some good." He said while yanking at the dangling strings on his hood to secure it.

Coyly Ritsu bit on his bottom lip before asking. "We're going together, right?"

"I just invited you?"

The gloom vanished from the shorter one's pretty face and glowed brightly with stars in his eyes at the confirmation. He dashed on to his own bed pulling his satchel from its other side near the wall, along with his green knit scarf and coat.

"I'm coming! Let me just-" He couldn't get the thing on fast enough, prancing around there he shuffled on the sleeves and tried zipping it but it became stuck half way up.

Masamune got his own messenger bag, slinging it round his broad shoulders he smoothly straightened himself out. Though in the corners of eye he felt a burning gaze on his back, turning on his heel he saw Ritsu having great difficulty there with his zipper.

"Everything alright?"

Struggling with it some more it was no use. "I can't.. Get this thing to move!"

Lazily with his head back watching Masamune couldn't take anymore of this. He moved towards Ritsu batting his hands out the way he took the zip and with one strong tug it went all the way up his throat. At that moment their eyes locked.

Ritsu up close had really beautiful eyes, the type of rich green people would pay thousands for if they were gems. His features were nicely shaped and hair was fine. It seemed he'd been blessed from birth.

They stood there seemingly long Masamune grabbed himself together, coldly he walked off to the door. "We should go now"

Course the shorter teen lowered his zip not wanting to feel like there was a noose around his neck he played around with his scarf as he shadowed Masamune out the apartment. He didn't take his eyes off the teen once, he sized him up and felt incredibly.. Hot.

* * *

On their travels to Subway and apparently Ritsu had never tried it before who ended up really loving it anyway. The new opening of the bookstore Marimo and a few other stores the pair arrived back at their apartment soundly that evening.

"We were out for quite a while weren't we Takano-san?"

"Hmmm"

Ritsu shoved off his coat after kicking his sneakers off in the genkan. "Subway was really good! I'm going to try that again another day.. I think I'll have a different filling though all that cheese has made my stomach swirl.."

"You did copy me though" He mentioned.

"I know.. Y-You seemed to know what you were doing and she was asking too many questions." Ritsu said irritated that his coat wouldn't hang properly on it's hanger.

"You mean taking your order?"

"W-Well.. She was asking too quickly!"

"There _was_ a line you know.."

The teen did a double take at Masamune he hadn't taken his coat off yet.

"Are... You going out again?"

He nodded. "Need smokes"

"Oh, you smoke, that is very bad for your health Takano-san."

Crudely he snorted at his lecture. "Tell me something I don't know"

Oda's eyes drooped at the teen's response as his confidence was again knocked.

"Sorry.." He couldn't help feeling stupid.

"Right" Masamune re-entered the hallway after putting his bags in their room he strolled to the door he throwing up his hood. "Won't be long kay?"

He watched the front door slowly shut behind the taller teen, frowning until it's latch gradually locked.

And not once through the heavy rain did Takano Masamune even suspect that he indeed was being closely observed.

xxxx

* * *

**Uh... I really wanted to make this longer.. But I think I might leave it at here for now.. Sorry if it's lame.. I'd like to know what you guys think okay.. I'm trying to make things weird here!**

**I'd appreciate any reviews and your thoughts!**

**Probably the longest chapter I've wrote in a while..**

**Thank you for reading,**

**TB**


	2. He sleeps

**Trouble Is A Friend**

**Chapter Two**

xxxx

Grinning Ritsu passed the book over laying it flat in Masamune's hands however he took note to purposely cause their fingers to brush slightly. It was enough to send crazed signals pumping throughout his body although he had to admit he wanted more.

"Panda Of The Night"

Ritsu watched hazel eyes scan the novel's blurb on it's back with such a lack of curiosity. He tried making it interesting when sitting closer next to him prodding at the images and the amount of awards it'd won. Masamune slowly nodded his head trying at least to agree with his roommate but being honest he wasn't really taken with the book.

"I want you to have it"

"Why?" He questioned fingering the hardback up.

Consciously Ritsu dropped his gaze he could see the other's cheeks clearly turning into a sweet shade of pink. "We're friends, that's what friends do."

_"So"_ Now looking Masamune directly in the eyes. "I want you to have it T-Takano-san"

Lifelessly he picked up the book flickering its pages creating a small waft that fluttered a few fringes on his fringe. _"Sweet"_

"That is.. If you don't want to accept it I-I don't mind!"

"No, I'll take it thanks."

After seeing the tad gleam of hurt in his eyes Ritsu's face soon lightened up.

"You have class today?"

Ritsu pleasantly smiled thrilled that he had asked. "Yes, later this afternoon though. It should be delighting, what about Takano-san?"

"Same, can't say I agree".

He watched him begin to scuffle around his bag digging through class papers and god knows what else. Nosily Ritsu looked over his shoulder seeing a title that brought stars to his eyes he immediately called out. "Uwah! You like Usami Akihiko's work too?!"

Stiffly turning to him Masamune nodded. "He's.. Not bad.."

"You know he's actually near our age! How amazing is that and he's really talented!"

Shrugging he zipped his bag up. "Lucky for some"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's a big hit already. Practically set for life isn't he?" Ritsu studied Takano almost as if he was envious of the young author but he let it slip.

"I suppose he is; he's admirable. I'd love to work with him given the chance!"

"You wanna be an editor right? Could happen, who knows."

I really hope so! It'd be a dream.. What was it you said you wanted to do again?" Looking over towards him.

Sarcastically Takano let out a small breath of laughter. "Never said anything of the sort; just gonna see where the road takes me."

"Whoa, you're really laid back aren't you?"

"You could say that."

"Those papers you've got-"

"Yeah, I'll be at my desk for a while."

Without another word nor second glance he removed himself from beside Ritsu and trailed into their bedroom. It was quite obvious he wanted to be alone, this time the brunette didn't follow.

Quietly he huffed a small ground and sunk deeper into the sofa feeling rather saddened. It had been a few weeks now since their arrival at the apartment. Warming up to Takano-san wasn't as easy as Ritsu had thought he offered him his kind smiles and tried speaking to him but all he received was his icy attitude. Ritsu couldn't understand why or what he had done to make him act towards him like this.

Then he noticed the book he had offered to him just left by his side. Ritsu took the book and stared at its cover for a couple of minutes until his face crumpled angrily. Crossly he slung it back in its place he couldn't help but feel bad.

_"That's okay.. Takano-san might have forgotten it.."_ He told himself forcing a sad smirk on his face. _"But.. No matter what he treats me.. I don't know what I should do.. All I want to be is his friend.. Unless he has personal issues.. I shouldn't ask..It's not my place"_

The teen's hand wandered on to the base of his forearm staring down towards it he gradually began to pinch himself until his eyes started to water madly. He squeaked seeing the red mark he'd left in it's place.

_"All I can do.. Is be there for him.. In the end He will notice me"_

* * *

No matter what Onodera Ritsu clung to Takano Masamune like glue for the next couple of days. Strangely, he didn't mind the shorter teen hanging around him it felt okay to have someone to talk to for once. Too his mind off being down in the dumps, plus they did have a lot in common he had to admit.

Ritsu took note where his classes were based and what buildings. He practically learnt his time table while he was out the apartment or in the shower he had found out in secret. It was surprising when the brunette started to appear outside his classes after they'd finished. Ritsu tried not to make it too obvious usually as a coincidence or by accident.

But today was different, after his midday class Ritsu lingered in the shadow of the trees waiting for Masamune to appear. He took a while which wasn't like him though when he did come out Ritsu's face lightened up happily a the sight of him however his grin faded at his company.

A tall dark haired bear like guy was chatting away with Masamune as if they had known each other for years on end. That wasn't what bothered him the most it was when Ritsu's eyes widened at seeing him smiling. The taller teen was smiling, not only was it beautiful but it was the first time he had ever seen it.

He watched the pair walk away laughing.

"He.. He's never smiled at me before"

Forcing himself to stop glowering at them both Ritsu soon made his way to class after that. He couldn't concentrate, Takano's smile made his stomach flutter with happiness. But the face of the other student caused his teeth to grind.

After heading to the store Ritsu arrived back at the apartment to find foreign pair of sneakers in their genkan. He growled in his throat knowing that person was in their abode.

He kicked off his own shoes making sure they knocked right over into the new pair he disliked so much. Storming straight into the kitchen he was startled by the same loud laughter coming from the living room. Miserably putting away his food into the fridge Ritsu didn't really want to go in there and meet him. He wasn't interested in the new face. But he had no other reason to go back out that evening; since he didn't have any friends left not after the incident.

A smirk quirked upon his lips remembering middle school.

"_Traitor_."

He decided it was best to just stay in their room completely out of the way. "Everyone gets what they deserve"

Ritsu ended up catching up on some extra studying and reading all in one. Not once did he step into the lounge, as much as he craved to see Masamune he pulled that thought away. He was too stubborn; Ritsu sulked on his own for the rest of the night until he fell flat asleep.

The next morning the teen forgot about the previous evening. He got up as usual when glancing over at the taller teen's bed which had not a single crease in it Ritsu guessed he hadn't gone to bed that night. He knew he had been with him instead.

Checking the lounge and every other room in the place he was nowhere to be found.

Pissed off Ritsu decided to let it blow over. Until a few hours later Masamune came through the door looking rough and still in yesterdays clothes. The brunette beaming ran into the hall to greet him.

"Ah! Takano-san you're back!"

He scratched the back of his head dumping down his satchel in the genkan without any care his facial expressions changed Ritsu became worried since he looked paler than usual.

"T-Takano-san?" He said creeping over a step further towards him.

Instantly Masamune bolted past him and ran straight for the bathroom in seconds all Ritsu could hear was the sound of purging and coughing. He guessed what had happened and he was right.

"So you were at a party?"

Ritsu passed over some hot tea to the raven who sipped it slowly. "Yeah.. One mad night.. Heh"

He eyed the way Masamune smirked it seemed he had a really good time. Sadly it only made him feel more left out.

"I-I see.. Did you have fun?"

"Most fun I've had in ages.."

"Oh" Ritsu turned his head away to fiddle with the loose fabric of his shirt. "That's nice, I'm really happy for you."

"Hey.. You should have come you know?"

He glanced back at him. "Eh? But how.. How would I have known?"

"You should have met Yokozawa, he came here yesterday, weren't you here? If you did you could have tagged along with us. You woulda enjoyed yourself, who knows heh maybe even bagged yourself a girlfriend."

Ritsu flustered at the thought. "E-EH?!"

"We would have looked after you since.. Well.. You're not exactly.."

He was aware of what Takano was trying to say. It was always the same story. "That I'm boring you mean" Ritsu muttered bluntly. "

"You're not boring you just don't seem to put yourself out there enough."

Masamune fixed his gaze on Ritsu. "You're shy"

"S-So what if I'm shy?" Heat beginning to rise in his tone. "Not everyone is all high and mighty like Y-Yokoza-"

Clasping his mouth he settled back down in his seat. "I'm sorry.. Ignore that.. I didn't meant to.."

Surprisingly the taller of the two snorted a small laugh. It was only short and sweet but still beautiful to Ritsu's ears.

"You should come next time."

"I'm not very.. Suited for parties Takano-san"

He shrugged. "You go to enjoy yourself; stupid. After all, I'd look after you."

Red mustered up on Ritsu's cheeks he couldn't believe he had just said that to him. But the thought of Takano looking out for him sent him into a haze. If only it was more than that, he wanted to spend more time with him without stupid beer and drunks. Ritsu wanted to actually remember having fun with Takano.

"Guess.. Um.. Okay" He muttered bashfully. "Next time then.. A-And if anything happens.. I'll blame you!"

"Like what?"

Looking at him so intensely like that Ritsu frowned playfully giving him a small shove. "N-Never you mind!"

_"You're so blind.. Don't laugh at me like that.. You don't realize.. How your smile is so.. You don't know how.. Just how you make me feel.."_

* * *

Kicking his feet around in the air Ritsu lay on his front while studying some book for his newest assignment. He was in glee all cuddled up there with tea at his side and tunes playing softly from his Ipod. Masamune however was already in the shower; all was well until a loud whistle hooted catching his attention.

Ritsu looked around then seeing Masamune's phone there lay carelessly on the side cabinet beneath books and his bag. The illuminated screen called out to Ritsu who automatically climbed up from his bed and ran over to the phone.

He knew he shouldn't but couldn't help wondering who it could be. He saw red when seeing Yokozawa's characters popping right out there on the screen. His grip tightened on the device, careful he was not to break it Ritsu was dying to read the text but one he knew that was wrong and also he had no idea what the password for Masamune's phone was. He'd soon find out.

Ritsu made it back on his bed just in time as the taller teen arrived back into the bedroom. A towel snaked around his taunt waist, delicious toned arms and a pancaked stomach on show. Literally Ritsu was gagging for him it was so unfair, almost like a buffet he wasn't allow to touch. Masamune was such a tease.

He tried not looking at him but the tension in the atmosphere was awkward. Well, so it seemed for Ritsu.

"You're quiet"

Shyly glancing over at him in the corner of his eyes he responded. "Huh?"

"Assignment?"

"Yes, it's for literature class."

"Ah.."

Again everything was stiff. "Um.. Your phone buzzed while you were showering.. Takano-san"

"Oh right" He picked it up, quickly pumping in the password and chuckled to himself his back turned to the shorter teen.

"Something.. Funny?"

"It's just Yokozawa.. He wants me to head out.. AGAIN"

Ritsu rolled his eyes now completely sick of the guy he hadn't even had a full conversation with him and yet he was already fed up.

_"What a pain"_

"Takano-san.. You have class tomorrow wouldn't it be wise to get an early night for a change? You were throwing up continuously the other night. Remember? I got no sleep, you were choking your guts up in the toilet and there was me.." He blushed for a second. "N-Nursing you?!"

_"Not that I minded.."_

Standing there gormless Masamune thought for a second then flung the phone on his bed now uninterested. "Yeah you're right"

"How do you expect to pass if you just.. Mess around all the time"

He chuckled when shoveling himself into an old t-shirt and sweatpants. "You're as bad as my mother, dear oh dear."

"It's only because I care!"

Both were bewildered for a second then Ritsu turned his head away back to his book. Masamune sat on the edge of his bed gazing fondly at the teen, slowly his mouth form into a new smile.

"Thanks for caring."

Ritsu didn't say anything else in fact he wasn't even reading there was no way he could get back to his studying now. He heard the rustling of covers and the lamp of the other night of the room shut off.

"Don't stay up too late, better turn that fucking light off too.. G'night Ritsu."

Silently gasping at the usage of his first name he couldn't stop grinning like a damn idiot. _"He called me.. By my name.. He knows my name!"_

Giggling softly Ritsu rested the side of his head into his palm watching the taller one fall into a sweet slumber.

"Goodnight.. Masamune" He said back however he knew he hadn't heard him at that point.

In the end Ritsu packed up, crawled into bed himself and the next thing that happened was the light vanishing from the room.

But even now, through the darkness, all eyes were on the back of the sleeping teen.

Watching him intensely.


	3. He Protects

**Trouble Is A Friend**

**Chapter Three**

xxxx

Graduation came quicker than everyone imagined. It seemed as if it were just the other day that they had turned up on that first day of high school in their brand new uniforms. Shined shoes, de-bobbled sweaters and clean white shirts. While the girls exchanged stickers from camera machine booths and cooed over their new bags engulfed with stuffed animal key chains the boys complained about their shirts being tucked in and ties too tight.

Now after their final assembly a lot of students were still hanging around considering it was now leaving hour. Upperclassmen crying along with younger students who had befriended their seniors and sadly waving them off hoping that they would stay in contact during the near future.

Ritsu walked around aimlessly looking for a certain blue-eyed brunette who he hadn't seen in the assembly apart from up stage when he collected his certificate and documents. The teen had his own stuffed in his satchel he couldn't wait to show them off to his family who knew they would be incredibly proud of his achievements, especially his father. He smiled at the thought of this.

Laughter echoed down the hallway from one of the many classrooms; Ritsu stopped outside the door and peered in when he saw just the person he was looking for. He didn't go in, only waited for his friend to come out.

He saw the way the other boy next to him nudged his arm when he had caught sight of Ritsu staring at them both. The brunette's grin wore off when his eyes too met Ritsu's and it suddenly vanished.

_"Sure you'll be okay?"_

_"Um.. Yeah.. I-I'll call you later"_ He whispered to the other boy.

Jumping off the table's edge he quickly scurried out to meet Ritsu where they then left the schools grounds. There hadn't been much conversation going on between the pair, Ritsu had greeted him and tried to make a bit of small talk at first but something irked him so he stayed silent until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kei"

The brunette grimaced at the familiar use of his first name. Once upon a time he wouldn't have minded Ritsu saying it but now things were different. He tightened his grip on the straps of his worn rucksack.

"Yeah..?"

"You're not.. Still mad at me are you?" Ritsu murmured softly.

Careful with his words Kei nervously shook his head. "No.. I never was.. It's okay.. Onod- I mean.. Ritsu"

Glaring at him in the corner of his eye Ritsu quickly yanked at his arm to stop him in his tracks.

"Don't lie to me" He said firmly. "I know it's not okay what happened, I'm sorry. But I only did it because.. I care about you Kei.."

The brunette frowned at Onodera. "You don't.. You don't threaten people's.. Look I-I've been.. Wanting to tell you this for a while now.. I can't take it anymore! You're practically stalking me! I'm sorry that I didn't.. Return.. Your feelings.. But you don't have to take it to these extremes!"

"Eh? What extremes?!" Ritsu hissed right back. "I'm only protecting _you_!"

"Are you.. Still on medication?"

Groaning Ritsu walked off on his friend leaving him there until he caught up which sort of made him a slight bit happy, he cared still.

"Oi! Don't just run off on me like that!" He slapped at Ritsu's shoulder. "You are taking it right?!"

"Just.. Leave it"

Kei then stopped as he threw his arms out in frustration. "Seriously?! You _should _be taking it! Ritsu, you know what happens, this is why you're-"

"No!" He shouted. "I don't want to hear it! I'm not taking it b-because I just want to be like you; like everybody else!"

"I'm just saying.. But it's starting to affect my life.. A-And if you're.. Not willing to.. I don't think we should be friends anymore.."

Now this hit a nerve. Ritsu spun on his heels facing the blue-eyed Brunette sadness washed over his face. Taking a step closer, Kei took one back from him like he had some sort of dirty disease.

"Kei, don't do this y-you're my best friend.."

He shook his head however fear bloomed within him as he saw the crumpled look of anger pitch on Ritsu's face.

"I know what you all say about me; in the changing room, in class, text and online. Don't think I don't know Kei, I've seen it. I-I wasn't going to say anything at first.. Because you're.. My friend.. So I thought.. I protected you and yet you make up those stupid rumors?!"

"But they're _not_ rumors! And you know that.. You know what you did.."

"Okay, go then."

Kei turned his back to Ritsu who had this tiny thread of hope that maybe he would laugh it off and run back to him so they could be close again. After all, those two had been best friends since the start of school. It hurt so much, Ritsu loved Kei and he didn't want to have to loose him nor use _that_ as his option.

"Kei.."

"We're not really.. Kei.. Kei.. We're not really going to stop talking? K-Kei!" He shouted after him.

He gave up, his now former friend wasn't returning anytime soon it seemed.

_"Then you leave me no choice."_

Ritsu wasn't going to take "no" as an answer, most certainly not.

* * *

Ritsu frowned at the invitation, although he was glad that the piece of paper hid away his glum expression before removing it and grinning pleasantly at his roommate. Halloween was coming up and the two had been invited to a party from one of Yokozawa's friends.

It hadn't been long since Ritsu met Yokozawa which was only a few weeks prior. The two had not much in common it was practically obvious that Yokozawa showed little interest in the shorter teen than he did Masamune. Ritsu didn't like the way he looked at his friend; eyes gleaming the way they did when they chatted.

So Ritsu was being just as snooty back. He balled his eyes feeling rather aloof about their conversation. From time to time Masamune included Ritsu, promising him to make him feel comfortable with them both. Ritsu knew where he stood though Yokozawa didn't want him around.

And he didn't want him there at the upcoming party either. But that was okay Ritsu wasn't going to let him overpower him, not by a long shot.

"It's not really fancy dress is it?" He asked hitching up an eye brow.

Masamune casually shook his head as he strolled over yanking the invitation right out of his clasp.

"Nah, I'd say merely but I doubt many people will take it too seriously."

"What do you mean?"

"Just picture that handful of girls turning up with rabbit ears, short skirts and stockings" He sighed. "It's just for fun"

Ritsu nodded still rather hesitant however. "Ah.. I see.. But Halloween is more of a kids thing..

"True, but still."

He only hummed when Masamune gave him a light shove on his shoulder. "Oh lighten up Oda, you might actually enjoy yourself for once."

"F-For once?! Don't be so rude.."

Seeing Masamune smirk at him like that as he walked out the room Ritsu's frown turned upside down into a little smile of his own. Maybe he would have some fun after all.

* * *

The night was going okay so far. The dorm had some tunes playing that thankfully Ritsu was familiar with, people weren't so bad either overall the atmosphere was really chilled and nice.

All night long Masamune was unable to part from his roommate who shadowed him. Even down to going for a quick piss Ritsu wasn't too far off from him and Masamune had noticed this but just didn't care enough to say anything. He understood that the teen was much more timid than most out there. Plus the alcohol was starting to have a bit of an impact.

"Yo Masamune!"

Ritsu's eyes narrowed at the sight of Yokozawa and two other guys that had come with him. Grinning Masamune sprang over to him; Yokozawa would tease him and shove at his shoulder but only in good humor. From a far the two looked so close Ritsu couldn't understand just what Yokozawa had to light that spark up in him. The teen had tried joking and laughing with Masamune but nothing worked he just either sarcastically smiled at him or stayed as his usual apathetic self.

Seeing him touch the taller teen on the arm and scruff up his thick coal locks with his fingers. Ritsu wondered just what his hair felt like; did it feel as wild as it looked.

Miserably his turned away from them his eyes tracing the other figures that were in the room all laughing having a great time. Then his gaze met the floor the horrible feeling of neglect overtaking him again. He just didn't belong with anybody.

_"Why did I bother coming?"_

Removing himself Ritsu walked over to the snack counter and grabbed himself another beer. The specific one Masamune had chosen out for him when they arrived. It didn't take too bad, just as dry and bland as any other alcohol he had ever had. Snapping the can open he guzzled a mouthful down but couldn't stop his eyes from sliding their way back to Masamune and Yokozawa.

He mooched around aimlessly on his own and checked his phone from time to time but an empty message box. Ritsu sighed out loud, deciding it was best to just go home.

It didn't help when two obnoxious guys from the party bashed drunkenly bashed into Ritsu just as he was walking to the front door laughing and calling him names but didn't he give them a look that could kill.

"Why would he invite me then.. Then just abandon me like that?" He murmured to only himself going out the door.

Walking alone in the streets of Tokyo the air certainly had gotten colder since being in doors. It was close to winter now; the autumn leaves filling the pavements all their beautiful red and orange colours glimmering from the moon's light. Ritsu walked along them crunching and crushing them with his feet in anger.

He heaved another sigh a puff of white vapor escaping from his lips and nuzzled down deeper into his knitted scarf.

_"I really hate this."_

Ritsu stopped for a moment there in the street. For a friday night it wasn't as busy as he had thought but he was in a much more quieter place. He felt his hands quiver in his pockets but not from the cold it was something else. A strong urge inside of him was brewing; in that moment he thought back to high school. The terror fulfilling him.

"No, no I can't start doing that again.. I swore to myself.. I'd never.." He whispered now wanting to cry and a sob leaving him. _"Kei.."_

Quickly scrambling into his satchel Ritsu threw out school books, pens, his train pass and everything that brushed his hand as he searched for them.

_"I forgot.. I said I wasn't going to buy them anymore.. Maybe tomorrow I should.."_

He gathered his things back up and remained walking until he was home. Arriving back to an empty apartment was worse than coming back to it with Yokozawa there laughing his guts off in their living room.

Mostly because it was lonely. It was lonesome without voices and laughter. Just any sort of presence would be nice right now. Ritsu kicked off his sneakers, the black converse rolling roughly into the wall with a clatter. Draping off his coat Ritsu headed for the meter, turning the heating on after coming out the cold. He gave up, all he wanted was a bath and to fall asleep.

* * *

Masamune arrived home in the early hours of the morning. He wasn't too drunk but he had definitely sent Ritsu a number of texts and a few worried calls. But the shorter teen was long gone and asleep for hours since then.

He got home seeing Ritsu's sneakers there it was as if a weight had fallen off his shoulders knowing the guy was okay. Opening the door to their bedroom he saw Ritsu's hunched up form under the covers, snug and safe.

_"Least he's alright.." _

He ended up having a few bottles from the kitchen minus texting Yokozawa until he completely passed out on the sofa. The next day at around noon he opened his eyes to see he had been covered up in that patchwork blanket of Ritsu's.

"Oda.." He mumbled wearily. "Hey.. Oda"

Ritsu appeared in the living room after Masamune shouted out for him. "You're up.." He said not sounding pleased. "Takano-san it's nearly half two in the afternoon."

"It is? Shit."

He sat up scratching the back of his head. "Hey.. About last night.. I text you and called.. Where did you go? Why didn't you pick up?"

Flustered but mostly touched that Masamune had thought about him Ritsu couldn't be angry with him anymore.

"You.. You did?" He hadn't really checked his phone since last night.

"Yeah, I did. I wondered where you went? You just vanished.. Like what was that all about?"

Ritsu didn't want to tell him the truth that he felt left out and strongly disliked Yokozawa who was his best friend so it seemed.

Shrugging Ritsu sat on the opposite seat. "I.." He was so lost for words. "I had to meet somebody,"

"Who?"

"Just.. an old friend.. that's all."

Masamune wasn't stupid. "Ah.. I see it's just we were gonna go to some bars afterwards it was Yokozawa's treat but after you left; we decided to leave it for another time."

He felt bad for lying but again it was all about Yokozawa.

"Hey.. Oda" The pale look on Masamune's face caught his roommate's attention. "Can.. Can you.. Get me a bucket I th-"

Holding his mouth Ritsu wasted no time getting a pail from underneath the kitchen sink and handed it to Masamune who gladly puked into it. It wasn't the first time this happened it was becoming more frequent. He patted on his back helping him get up all the vomit and resorting to the kitchen again for a glass of water.

"You feel better now, Takano-san?"

"Thanks" He grunted taking the glass for a sip.

Ritsu was fucking fed up of this.

_"He keeps doing this to you and you're letting him. Can't you see? You'll be ruined by the end of this term."_

"Don't you think you should cut down on the drinking?"

Eyeing him Masamune scowled a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You're.. You're doing this.. Too often.. I just.. I'm concerned that's all.. Please Takano-san.. Be careful.."

He only made a tsk noise which annoyed Ritsu even more. "You're overreacting.."

Luckily Masamune lay back down, back turned to Oda and started to drift back to sleep. Ritsu's eyes narrowed, did he seriously think that he was overreacting. Furious the teen's hands began to quaver angrily.

He forced himself to leave the room before uproar broke out or he said something else that was stupid. He didn't, he couldn't loose another friend. Not somebody he liked very much, history didn't need to repeat its self.

_"So you think I'm exaggerating eh? That's okay. Soon you'll see things, my way."_

* * *

With the weeks passing the two carried on regardless with their daily routines. From studying, to Masamune working at his part-time job and Ritsu taking his examinations. Everything was going smoothly, but Ritsu hadn't forgotten. Aside from the usual he was doing a lot of extra homework which didn't involve books.  
But it was still a great deal of close observing.

The college gym was still open during the late hours of the evening to some of the students. Yokozawa Takafumi enjoyed keeping in shape, aside from everything else going on in his life he made time for himself and that was his training.

Panting he wiped away the sweat from his brow with the old rag he brought with him. Waving at some of the guys who were taking their leave; the place seemed deserted now.

In the changing room he took out his phone seeing that it was almost eleven. Still, there was no rush. He took his time getting unchanged out of his soiled clothes and made a break for the shower.

God, it felt amazing. Letting the ice-cold water gust past his built frame, battering against his aching abs and taunt thighs. Allowing it to travel across his scalp when head bent like a wild river with his bangs there overlapping his closed eyes.

"Fuck.." He let out in bliss.

However once he opened his eyes he hadn't realized he'd been standing in darkness all this time. Blinking he gasped out loud, knowing enough now where the taps were in the gyms showers he turned the water off.

"Oi! Turn the damn lights back on!" He shouted out loud.

Yokozawa waited but no reply came.

Grunting, he sucked his teeth and muttered under his breath. _"Assholes, if it's those guys I'm going to kick their asses."_

"This isn't a joke! Turn the fucking lights back on!"

He gave up, walking out the shower not even bothering with his towel he walked to the entrance of the changing room and switched the lights back on. They came on without a problem and resorted back to his shower.

_"Idiots.."_

Sighing, he glided his hands throughout his hair. But through meek blurred vision he saw how everything once again turned into darkness. This wasn't funny at all, he had enough. Wiping at his eyes Yokozawa didn't even have time to shout out loud once again until he felt a horrid sharp dig in his calve. Yelping, the teen was kicked and pushed down into the shower floor harshly.

He didn't see who the looming dark figure was over him. He couldn't see anything at all.

His hair was yanked backwards and his forehead thrashed viciously against the tiled wall. Over, over and over again.

Hot breath met the shell of his ear though it was interrupted by a childish snort of laughter.

_"You were asking for it the moment we met, weren't you?"_

"H-Hah?!" Yokozawa tried struggling but feared for his life when the jagged object was brushed on his throat. Unable couldn't move from terror.

_"Scared now.. Aren't you? Good."_

The object he assumed was a razor or knife pressed further.

_"You are a bad influence on him, you trashed up party addict son of a bitch."_

_"If you ever, ever. I swear to god come near Masamune again and I'll shred you apart."_

Yokozawa trembled, shame washed over him knowing that he'd pissed himself in fright. The pointed object was removed away and his head thrown back for the last time on the wall. While bleeding he slid down it, his body mingling with his own urine and the cold water.

_"I'll be watching you."_

After hearing the footsteps of his attacker leave Yokozawa had never felt so relieved in his entire life. He felt so lost and traumatized, he had no idea who that could have been. Not even their voice sounded familiar; he really didn't know.

Not bothering to even stand up yet, he shook his head and sometime after managed to get dressed. His leg apparently sliced, wincing at the smeared blooded gash that followed up to the crook of his knee.

As he was getting changed Yokozawa decided not to give up that easily on being Masamune's friend. Someone obviously wasn't keen on their relationship. Maybe it would be wise to keep his distance.. Only for now.

Leaving the gym Yokozawa consciously looked back a few times over his shoulder and hurried back to his apartment. Who knows just what else could had been waiting for him.


	4. He Deceives

**Trouble Is A Friend**

**Chapter Four**

xxxx

Looking up from his book the brunette saw that his roommate was still pacing around the room looking frantically at his phone. His thumb flickering over the many buttons quickly. Ritsu had his eyes glued on Masamune as he automatically turned to the next page. He couldn't understand why he looked so bothered today, but then he remembered.

"Takano-san is everything okay? You look fed up.. Can I do anything to help?" He asked in his softly.

Masamune's response lacked of course since he was much too occupied with his phone but eventually he let out a faint. "No"

Ritsu had nothing else to say. He didn't want to continue pestering the guy it was bad enough he was already considered a nuisance. However he was surprised when Masamune then suddenly spoke out of the blue breaking the silence.

"It's just that-" This captured the brunette's attention. "Yokozawa isn't really.. Something seems off with him, I don't know what to do that's all."

"What?" Ritsu bit the chunk of his cheek inside his mouth hard.

"He's not being himself."

Well Ritsu didn't particularly care nor about Yokozawa so instead of pressing on the subject he let it fly by. Book marking his page he sat it aside and yawned when he stood up from the sofa.

"I see.. Well I'm starving.. Want to get a bite to eat?" Ritsu offered him his sweetest smile. "My treat"

"We going out?" Masamune eyed him up finally for once not messing around with the device in his hands.

"Yep! Anywhere you want to go? Some of the guys in my class were talking about this place in Shibuya, maybe we could go there too."

"Mmm.. Well.. Alright then.. I'll trust you on this one" He walked past Ritsu giving him a prod on the forehead. "Better be good food or I'll blame you."

Ritsu only giggled, following after the taller teen they went to gather their bits in the bedroom and started getting ready. Glancing over from time to time the brunette questioned about why Masamune looked even adorable slipping on his belt. He had lounged around in his sweatpants for the majority of the day, but no matter what he wore he always looked appealing. Even just the smallest things always set Ritsu's heart racing and his body on fire.

"You look better in green you know,"

Frowning a little Ritsu didn't quite follow from the random comment. "Hm?"

"That red sweater you're about to put on-" Masamune pointed at the cable knit that Ritsu had in his grip. "Burn it"

"Excuse me?"

"It's fucking terrible!"

Ritsu balled his eyes at his roommate and grunted a mocking laugh. "I'll wear what I please thank you very much Takano-san!"

"But you're taking me out, right? If this is all for me maybe you should make the effort and look decent, don't go throwing that tatted old thing on."

_"You're lucky I like you."_

"You can talk, Takano-san should invest in some new sneakers instead of wearing ones that talk! Plus you've been squinting for quite sometime now.. Maybe you should also think about booking an appointment with an optician before you go totally blind!"

Masamune grinned, he enjoyed it when Ritsu got ratty like that. He looked quiet and seemed so lovely but the bite that the guy had on him was certainly something. He wasn't all as he seemed.

"You're very observant, aren't you? Oda."

The tease in Masamune's tone irked him, not wanting to mess around anymore Ritsu waved his hand at him to back off. "Whatever, just hurry up and get ready I'll be a bag of bones by the time you're finished."

"Your fault" He said with a smirk.

In the end Ritsu put on that emerald green turtle neck he had apparently wisely packed. It complimented his pretty eyes, Masamune noticed this. He didn't say anything but was rather touched that the teen had listened to him. It was strange.

* * *

After eating the two scooted around the shops and came across that bookstore which hadn't long opened. Even at this time it was booming with many people who were in and out of the place. Joining, Masamune and Ritsu split at first to have a good look around. Both had picked out a couple of good reads; eventually Ritsu became restless and decided to find his roommate.

Once he did they both snickered at the amount they had picked out. Looking down under his arm where they were huddled Masamune groaned. "Fuck, it's too much."

Ritsu shook his head. "No it's not, you can never have too many books!"

"By the time were finished here, we won't be able to afford a taxi."

Figuring he was worried about money Ritsu took away the books from Masamune with a simple yank and walked off with them.

"What're you doing?"

"Buying our books."

"Oi, you already bought dinner-" But he was stopped.

"So? I don't mind, you're my friend, I want to give you nice things." Ritsu's cute smile wrenched Masamune's stomach.

After paying up which he felt guilty about Ritsu passed him the bag. "You carry"

"You didn't have to do that.. But thank you.. Oda"

Ritsu shrugged his shoulders happy that he could do something as sweet as this for him. "We can still get that taxi after all"

From getting the late train and a taxi to their complex Ritsu payed for absolutely everything. Knowing not to pry and be nosy Masamune forced his gaze over Ritsu's tan wallet once he took it out to pay. He could have died when he saw the amount of yen notes that filled it, blinking madly he raised his eyebrows to himself and turned to get out the vehicle.

The funny part was Ritsu didn't work, he had no part-time job like he did or slaved over customers, forced himself to get out of bed like he did. Ritsu did absolutely nothing but sit at home, eat, sleep and study. He did recall their first encounter when Ritsu told him his family owned a company; still to this day he had no idea what the company was called or anything. Ritsu didn't talk about his home life or anything to do with school, it was like it never happened. Blocked out completely.

Masamune just took it that his parents gave him the cash and that was all there was to it. No questions needed to be asked.

"Wait up!"

The taller teen hadn't even noticed he had walked off so far off. He didn't even have time to turn when Ritsu came crashing into his back, yanking playfully at the strap of his messenger bag causing Masamune to jerk back. "What do you think you're doing just leaving me like that?" He cackled.

"I was busy thinking."

"Oh, uh, what about?" Ritsu closed up to his side making sure their side were brushing. Masamune just took it was his playful side, Ritsu was hardly ever this affectionate, he didn't mind so much though.

"Nothing important,"

The shorter teen bloated his cheeks and grabbed at his arm latching on to it. "Takano-saaaaaan is _so_ serious, all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said almost defensively.

"You never really say much, you're always so mysterious or at least try to be, just say whatever it is you want to say." Ritsu grumbled as things quietened down again now both entering the building. Ritsu couldn't bare that horrible discomforted muteness between them. He was dying to get to know his roommate more, his chance had finally came he couldn't understand why there was so much delay.

"It's just-" As Ritsu cast his eyes to the ground Masamune flickered his own towards him at his side knowing something obviously wasn't right. "I want to get to know you better."

The lack of response panicked the shorter teen, he noticed how tightly he was clinging on to Masamune's arm, embarrassed he detached himself. "Sorry.."

"I want to get to know you a bit more too."

Now this definitely surprised Ritsu, he actually gasped at this. "Really?"

Nodding his head Masamune got out the keys to their apartment as they stopped at their door. "I do"

Gently Ritsu smiled but the duplicitous gleam in his eyes said otherwise.

* * *

The next day Masamune was up bright and early for his shift at the store. After showering and getting dressed there in his towel he looked over to the hunched form underneath the sheets on the opposite bed. Smirking, Masamune ruffled at his soggy hair with the spare and took a few steps closer to his roommate lay there.

Tilting his head for a better look, he saw how Ritsu had made a little hole almost like a rabbit burrow. With his messed hair in his face the peaceful expression that rested on his face made him beam. Oda had such delicate features, dainty eyelashes and perfect skin.

He had done this most mornings when Ritsu was asleep just unconsciously watching him. Then the words played back into his head _"I want to get to know you better."_

The taller teen knew he wasn't the most sociable person out there but with Yokozawa at his side he had tried to make an effort at least. It was true that he was a bit of a dark horse but that was just who he was sadly. He'd always been very reserved and introvert growing up, his mother taught him how to be cold. Slowly he thought the icicles were melting off, someday he hoped he could be a warmer man.

As soon as Ritsu began to stir Masamune hurried and swooped up his bag from the side. He didn't hear Ritsu call out his name in a sleepy mumble as he was already tying his shoe laces in the genkan.

The clatter of the letter box outside made him jump. Getting up he headed outside and took out their mail. The post was actually early for once usually it came round about midday when he was at work so usually Ritsu was the one who did all the dealing.

Flickering through the few letters, his gaze now confined he took a good and hard long look at the name that was addressed.

_"Onodera Ritsu"_

It didn't make sense no Onodera Ritsu lived there only. "Oda is Onodera?"

If that was really his name Masamune couldn't understand why Ritsu needed to lie about his real name. However something else clicked when he thought about the teen telling him his parents owning a company.

_"Unless.. Don't tell me he's related to the owners of Onodera Publishing? It all adds up, why the hell lie about that though?" _

That explained the money. _"Still, it's none of my business."_

He gathered up the mail, opened his own and left Ritsu's there on the counter. A little while later when Ritsu had got up after Masamune had left for work, the teen could have died when he saw the post set there. He ran over to it freaking out, his hands shook and instead of opening it he ripped it apart. Angrily growling Ritsu threw it standing there in the center of the living room with all its pieces scattering around him.

"He _saw_ my name.."

Ritsu was livid.

"If he finds out.. " Scared Ritsu sprinted to their bedroom, heading for his bottom drawer he rammed it open and went through all his underwear. Once he found them he sighed in relief seeing that the brown package wasn't opened.

_"He can never see this side of me.. Ever"_ Dropping to his knees Ritsu pressed his thumbs into the package his lips trembled, throat numb and eyes watered. This new relationship they were building was beautiful he couldn't have it ruined again. _"I swear I'll do everything in my power to keep you mine, I just can't have you seeing me like this or finding out about my true self because really-"_

"I'm a monster" He let it slip past his lips in a light whisper.

Silently Ritsu began to cry as his past caught up with him. Looking up from his arm that he cried into he sniffled, then looked over to Masamune's side. He wanted to be comforted and held in that moment.

Standing he went over to Masamune's bed sitting down on its edge until he collapsed on to his back spreading out. Even the sheets smelled like him, that amazingly musky smell of his. He loved his cologne Ritsu had always wanted to have a cheeky spray when he was in the bathroom but feared what Takano would say to him for stealing.

Through puffed up red eyes he grabbed his roommate's pillow, holding it tenderly, Ritsu smothered his tear-stained face into it. _"Masamune"_ He moaned sadly.

His scent wasn't enough Ritsu craved more. He ended up pulling over his roommate's duvet, rolling over in it. His hands began fiddled with the hem of his pajama bottoms slowly he dunk his hands in and scuffled through to the front of his briefs; until finally dipping his hand into them and cradling his own cock.

Pressing it's tip then from being slow and steady to a racing pace Ritsu saw stars when he came to his climax. White splurging on his palm, he lay there sighing in bliss. It had been a white since he last masturbated, but it was even better there on Masamune's bed than his own the only troubling part was that the taller teen wasn't at his side or wasn't involved with this activity as Ritsu had wished. If only he were here with his juicy firm lips tangled around his throbbing member, caressing his lithe body and peppering it with so many kisses there would be butterflies flying around his tummy.

This was reality, Masamune wasn't here with him or enjoying this.

Ritsu heaved a great lonely sigh once more before turning on his side facing Masamune's wall. Looking at his cum filled hand he smirked at it and with his tongue licked it off.

_"I hate being the one to do all the work."_

Then of course there was the laundry pile. Ritsu wasn't going to leave his roommate's sheets soiled like this, maybe it was time he did a bit of cleaning. But those boxers Masamune had on the other day, he wondered whether whose semen tasted better.

Ritsu got up and strolled over to the basket.

* * *

After finishing his shift Masamune had rushed back to their apartment to change and flew out again for class. Yokozawa had been acting weird for the past few days, the teen noticed how he'd sat away from him. He wanted to know if it was something he had done or said for him to be this way.

Eventually when the lesson was over he approached him outside in the courtyard where the trail to their class lead.

"Oi, Yokozawa." He called out.

Turning slightly the other teen froze for a second and cautious of his own actions his eyes skimmed his surroundings. "Hey"

Masamune's eyes widened in shock at the bruises that rimmed his face. Black and black marked his forehead, he looked terrible. Had he been attacked?

"Y-Yokozawa.. Your-"

"Don't! Just don't alright-" He snapped.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with you?" Masamune sounded snarky which Yokozawa didn't take too kindly too either.

"Eh? I told you, I've been busy as fuck."

"Not what I've heard"

"I have.." His tone softened. "I can't really stop and chat I've got to go-"

"Is it something that I've done?" Masamune gestured his hands to his torso and eye brow arched upwards. "If it were.. You'd say something right?"

Clearing his throat Yokozawa looked around again. "Yeah.. It's fine.. I've got to go, see you around."

Stood there gormless Masamune knew what "see you around" meant. Yokozawa was bailing out on him, probably for good this time. He didn't get it the guy was hard as a rock yet he looked so nervous and motionless. As if a wild animal were to pounce on the guy and drag him into the bushes for a good mawl.

As Yokozawa walked on trying to ignore what had happened and move on with life. He noticed that roommate of his, Oda Ritsu or whatever his name was walking towards him. He wasn't paying much attention to Yokozawa at first it was only until they passed on another that Ritsu gave him such an icy glare.

A look that could almost kill.

It sent shivers prickling down his spine as their shoulders brushed gradually.

_"Him?"_ He asked himself. _"He couldn't take on anyone his own size I'll bet.. But.."_

"That's a_ good_ boy."

Petrified Yokozawa hurried on walking.

It was true what they said about appearance, wolves really did wear sheep's clothing.


End file.
